Alley of Transverse
by IchiRuki DarkTigrex-Slayerz
Summary: Celah-celah sempit diantara gedung-gedung yang mencakar langit membatasi jelas 2 dunia yang berbeda. Tempat dimana keyakinan dan pandangan mereka saling beradu di bayang-bayang kehidupan. Sang Pelindung dan Sang Penghancur.  For BVF 2 Mei. Please review!


**Alley of Transverse**

Disclaimer: Bleach© Tite Kubo.

DarkTigrex is coming back! Fanfic kali ini DarkTigrex persembahkan untuk BVF 2 bulan Mei, 'Opposite Crush'. Ya, karena masih newbie di FBI, ini pertama kalinya DarkTigrex ikut BVF, jadi DarkTigrex rada ga pede ma fanfic yang satu ini...D: Anyway, setting cerita ini adalah sebelum 'Chain of Blood', fanfic DarkTigrex yang sebelumnya*numpang promosi*. Jadi, disarankan baca yang itu dulu biar klop sama yang satu ini. Karena masih rookie author, harap maklum jika fanfic ini abal-abal dan sangat gak mutu. Review para readers dan senpai sekalian akan sangat berarti buat DarkTigrex.

Ok, here you go, folks...!

**XXXXX**

Hujan deras mengguyur malam yang sepi di sudut kota. Sesosok bayangan bergetar dalam ketakutan menembus tirai-tirai hujan, diikuti oleh sesosok bayangan lainnya yang terus mengejar. Dua bayangan yang saling berkejaran itu berbelok menuju celah-celah bangunan. Derap kaki terus terdengar tersamarkan oleh suara rintik-rintik hujan, sampai ia berhadapan dengan tembok yang menandai akhir jalannya.

"Sial..." gerutunya disela-sela napasnya yang memburu. Jantungnya membeku begitu dia mendengar langkah kaki dibelakangnya mendekat. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat karena aura yang menusuk dari pengejarnya, yang bercampur dengan basahnya hujan.

"Sekarang kau tak bisa kabur lagi," sahut sang pengejar dengan suara setengah berbisik. Dia menyunggingkan senyum kejam, memamerkan giginya yang berkilau ditengah kegelapan, membawa hawa yang menusuk tulang. Tangannya membawa sebuah pistol. Logam dingin itu seakan dapat mengambil nyawa korbannya kapan saja.

"Tunggu, kita bisa bicarakan lagi dengan baik-baik, kan?" dia berusaha untuk bernegosiasi, mencoba dengan putus asa untuk keluar dari situasi ini.

Pemuda berambut biru dihadapannya hanya terdiam, masih membiarkan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Giginya tampak semakin tajam ditengah kegelapan yang mencekam. Akhirnya ia membuka suara, "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi..."

Mendengar jawaban si rambut biru, dia langsung berlari dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya. Rasa lega memenuhi dadanya, terlepas diantara hidup dan mati. Dia terus berlari keluar dari gang itu. Dia aman sekarang, atau itu yang dia pikirkan...

Tanpa menoleh, sang pemuda berpistol itu menembak ke belakang, tepat mengenai kaki lelaki malang itu. Dia menjerit diiringi suara debuman di trotoar yang becek. "Grimmjow...kau..."

"Hahaha..." orang yang dipanggil Grimmjow itu mendekat, "...yah aku membiarkanmu pergi," dia menarik pengaman pistolnya,"...agar aku bisa lebih leluasa menembakmu!"

"Tunggu! Kita bisa bicarakan sekali lagi!" mohonnya kepada Grimmjow. Moncong pistol yang mengarah padanya dengan pelatuk yang siap ditarik membuat ciut nyalinya. "Aku pasti akan membayar-"

"Cih, masa bodoh dengan uangmu", potong Grimmjow sambil memposisikan pistolnya.

"Grimmjow! Tolong...jangan..."

"Selamat tinggal kawan."

Satu tembakan diantara tetes hujan yang dingin menutup malam itu. Darah menggenang bercampur dengan air hujan yang dingin. Grimmjow sudah hilang dari tempatnya.

**XXXXX**

Di hari yang cukup cerah dan masih menyisakan lembab hujan kemarin malam, orang-orang mengerubungi suatu sudut di pinggir trotoar jalan. Pemandangan itu tentu saja menarik perhatian orang-orang, sehingga makin banyak orang yang penasaran dan mulai mengerubungi tempat itu. Para polisi mulai kewalahan menahan kerumunan yang semakin banyak. Walau sudah ditahan oleh garis polisi tetap saja tak bisa memupuskan rasa penasaran mereka.

Ternyata pemandangan itu juga menarik perhatian Ichigo, yang kebetulan sedang melewati jalan itu. Dia mendekati kerumunan itu. Walaupun tak melihat semuanya, firasat detektifnya yang sudah terasah bertahun-tahun mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah kasus, dan yang paling memungkinkan adalah pembunuhan.

"Maaf, tolong jangan melewati garis polisi!" ujar seorang petugas yang masih menghalau oarang-orang yang semakin penasaran. Suara itu sangat familier dengan Ichigo.

"Oh hei Rukia!" sapa Ichigo kepada sang polisi yang kerepotan itu. Rukai hanya menoleh dan menggangguk dengan cepat. Ichigo datang mendekatinya, "Kelihatannya ada pembunuhan tadi malam ya?"

"Tebakan yang bagus Ichigo," jawab Rukia sambil terus menahan kerumunan. Ichigo melihat sekilas kepadanya dan tertawa.

"Heh, ngapain kamu ketawa?" tanya Rukia sedikit kesal.

"Hehehe, nggak ada apa-apa kok," ujar Ichigo dengan cengengesan khasnya. "Yah daripada itu, boleh aku lihat korbannya? Sekalian aku sedang bosan dan aku ga bakal narik bayaran."

Rukia hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata terakhir Ichigo, "Hei Torio, bisa kau tahan mereka sebentar?" panggilnya kepada seorang petugas di dekatnya.

"Hmm, jadi kau sudah dapat promosi ya?" Ichigo mulai berbasa-basi. Rukia mengangguk dan mengisyaratkannya untuk mengikutinya. Dibalik barisan polisi terlihat sesosok tubuh berdarah. Terdapat bekas tembakan yang tepat berada di jantungnya. Tertegun, Ichigo mengamati luka itu dalam-dalam.

"Rukia, kelihatannya aku tahu siapa pelakunya..."

Rukia sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Ichigo, "Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Kau hanya melihat korbannya, bahkan kau belum menyelidiki apapun!"

"Yah, firasatku mengatakan bahwa ini adalah perbuatan," Ichigo berhenti sebentar, "..Grimmjow.."

Rukia hanya terdiam. Melihat reaksinya, Ichigo pun membuka mulut, "Yah...kau pasti tau seorang detektif sepertiku harusnya tak boleh mempercayai firasat begitu saja..." Dia mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Menarik napas, Rukia menatap Ichigo lekat, "Ichigo, bagaimanapun kita harus punya bukti yang kuat, kita tak bisa hanya meyakini perasaan kita saja. Jangan lupa, kita masih ada dibawah hukum."

Ichigo mendesah. Kata-kata Rukia benar, namun kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya?

_Apa sebenarnya maumu Grimmjow?_ batin Ichigo.

"Aku akan menangkapnya." Rukia akan membuka mulutmu untuk protes, namun Ichigo langsung memotongnya, "Dengan atau tanpa bukti."

**XXXXX**

Di sudut gang yang sempit, Grimmjow mengamati daftar klien yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi 'mangsanya'. Ia menyelipkan pistolnya dalam-dalam di pinggangnya. Tanpa dia sadari, banyak orang-orang yang lewat dekatnya menuju suatu tempat yang sama. Perhatian Grimmjow tersita dari daftarnya, ia mengamati dari balik tembok apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. _Ternyata cuma tempat tadi malam, _pikirnya acuh. Namun ia terkejut begitu melihat beberapa petugas polisi disana. Tapi hal yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah keberadaan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki disana. _Apa sebenarnya yang si brengsek itu lakukan? _Menarik topi dan hoodie jaketnya lebih dalam, dia berjalan mendekati tempat itu. Dengan hati-hati ia menyeruak kerumunan dan mendekati 'hasil karya'nya. Ia yakin ia tak meninggalkan bukti yang cukup untuk memberatkannya. Karena inilah ia dikenal diantara para pembunuh bayaran dan klien.

Blue Panther, ya, itulah julukan untuknya. Ahli dalam menggunakan senjata dan pertarungan tangan kosong. Pembunuhannya cepat dan bersih. Banyak yang membayar mahal dirinya. Namun tak banyak tahu, bahwa Grimmjow sama sekali tak tertarik dengan uang. Baginya, menghancurkan adalah hidupnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, karena ia tahu bahkan si Kurosaki takkan bisa memberatkannya. Namun ia berhanti ketika ia mendengar apa yang diaktakan sang detektif.

"Aku akan menangkapnya, dangan atau tanpa bukti."

Senyum mengerikan terbentuk di wajahnya. Ichigo Kurosaki adalah penghalang baginya, dan semua yang menghalangi jalannya akan dia hancurkan, tak peduli apapun itu. Dan kesempatan emas itu menghampirinya.

_Aku akan segera menghancurkanmu, Kurosaki!_

**XXXXX**

Malam itu, Ichigo menyusuri tempat disekitar tkp. Mayat korban itu telah diangkut untuk diotopsi, dan yang tertinggal di trotoar adalah garis putih yang menandakan posisi korban. Dia merunduk dan mengamati garis itu sesaat. Tak mendapatkan apapun, ia mulai mengamti sekitar. Mungkin saja ia bilang bahwa ia akan menangkap Grimmjow dengan atau tanpa bukti. Namun ia tek bisa melakukan itu begitu saja.

Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia dikenal sebagai detektif yang jenius. Ketika ada kasus sulit yang ditangani oleh kepolisian, ia pasti langsung dapat menyelesaikannya dengan mudah. Orang yang menjunjung tinggi keadilan dan kejujuran. Selalu berusaha menangkap para pelanggar hukum.

Dan itulah dilema yang dihadapinya. Sebagai detektif, jika dia menuduh orang tanpa bukti tak hanya melanggar hukum, dia juga mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Tapi ada perasaan yang sangat kuat dalam dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa Grimmjowlah pelakunya. _Tidak, aku tidak boleh hanya menuruti asumsi dan emosiku, _Ichigo menenangkan dirinya, _karena kalau begitu aku tak beda jauh dengannya, seekor binatang buas tanpa rasionalitas._

Tak jauh dari tempat Ichigo berada, Grimmjow membersihkan pistolnya hingga mengilap. Mungkin aneh tapi dia ingin pistolnya tampak cantik ketika ia menyarangkan peluru untuk menghabisi sang detektif. Membunuh, beriringan dengan penghancuran adalah darah Grimmjow. Semua yang menghalanginya akan dia bunuh, tak peduli itu kawan ataupun lawan. Dia tak pernah mempercayai seseorang selain dirinya dan hukum hanya sekumpulan omong kosong untuknya. Karena ialah yang menguasai hidupnya, bukan sekumpulan omong kosong bernama hukum maupun orang lain. Sekali lagi ia tegaskan, hadang aku dan tataplah akhir riwayatmu.

Celah sempit diantara hutan beton itulah yang akan menjadi saksi bertarungnya dua dunia yang bertolak belakang...

**XXXXX**

Dia adalah orang yang menyusuri gelapnya bayang-bayang kehidupan, membawa cahaya untuk menerangi mana yang benar yang salah. Dia akan menangkap seluruh kegelapan yang bersembunyi dalam kelamnya bayangan.

Dia adalah orang yang meringkuk dibalik bayangan. Dia menarik segalanya menuju kegelapan. Tak ada kebenaran baginya di dunianya yang hitam, segalanya adalah hal yang sama untuknya. Dan dia akan menarik cahaya jatuh dalm jurang kegelapan selamanya.

Apa yang terjadi jika kedua bertemu dan saling beradu?

Ichigo mulai mengisi pistolnya, untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada yang menyerangnya, atau yang terburuk, Grimmjow muncul dan menyerangnya. Ia memegang erat pistolnya dan mulai menyusuri jalanan. Ichigo menajamkan pendengarannya dan matanya, mencari sesuatu yang aneh di sekitarnya. Dia tahu kalau dia tak boleh lengah sedikitpun. Julukan Blue Panther diberikan kepada Grimmjow karena selain kelihaian dalam memakai senjata api dan pembunuhan tanpa buktinya, dia juga dikenal dapat bergerak dengan lihai sembari membunuh mangsanya.

Sementara itu, Grimmjow mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya. Ia tahu Ichigo akan mencarinya malam ini. Sang detektif itu berdarah sangat panas. Ia melangkah pelan , pistolnya sudah siap di tangan kanannya. Ichigo memiliki reputasi tak hanya sebagai detektif yang handal, namun juga sebagai penembak yang ulung. Bagaimanapun ia tak mau kehilangan nyawanya hanya karena meremehkan lawannya.

Mungkin ini hari keberuntungan bagi Grimmjow, Ichigo maupun keduanya. Mereka berpapasan ditengah jalan raya yang sunyi.

"Hai," sapanya dengan senyuman kejamnya, "Mencari aku?"

Ichigo langsung menembak cepat. Grimmjow dengan mudahnya melangkan ke samping untuk menghindari tembakannya. "Ah, salam yang bagus Kurosaki! Ijinkan aku untuk membalas salammu juga!" Ia mulai menembak secara asa-asalan. Walaupun asal-asalan, harus Ichigo akui bahwa tembakannya begitu akurat.

Ichigo mulai berlari kesamping sembari terus menembak, lalu merapat menuju tembok terdekat. Dia mulai mengincar bahu Grimmjow, yang dapat dia hindari hanya dengan memiringkan badannya sambil menembak Ichigo. Ichigo berlindung dibalik tembok dan menyerang dengan cepat. _Sial! Walaupun di kegelapan, dia tetap lihai!_

Gerah menyerang Ichigo yang terus bersembunyi, Grimmjow melesat menuju tampat Ichigo bersembunyi. Tentu saja Ichigo terkejut sampai-sampai ia tak sempat menembak. Ia melemparkan dirinya menjauh dari tembok. Jaraknya dengan Grimmjow sangat dekat, maka ia mencoba melancarkan pukulan cepat. Grimmjow langsung menangkisnya dengan cepat, lalu memnendang Ichigo tepat di dada.

Ichigo merasakan tubuh terdorong ke belakang."Ugh...!" tanpa buang banyak waktu, dia menstabilkan posisinya. Belum ada sedetik sebuah peluru melesat kearahnya. Refleks dia berguling ke samping.

"Huh, tadi kau hanya beruntung!" seru Grimmjow. Tak terasa ada satu tembakan kearahnya. Untungnya dengan insting yang sudah sangat terasah, dia masih sempat menghindar.

"Dasar banyak omong" Ichigo masih terus menyerang sambil berusaha menyusun rencana. _Dia mempunyai keuntungan di kegelapan, aku harus mencari tempat yang lebih terang. _Dia mulai mengamati sekitarnya dengan cepat. Ada lampu jalan yang nyalanya cukup terang di sudut jalan. Ichigo mulai menggiring Grimmjow kesana. Untuk mengacaukan konsentrasi Grimmjow, dia mengincar daerah kepala. Grimmjow menghindarinya dengan mudah, namun cahaya lampu menyilaukan pandangannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, membuatnya tak menyadari sebuah peluru melesat menuju kakinya. Ia menjerit tertahan, tubuhnya jatuh menghantam jalan. Ichigo berdiri di depannya dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Grimmjow.

"Menyerahlah kau, Grimmjow," Ichigo mengultimatum sang Blue Panther.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Grimmjow balik bertanya dengan menantang.

Ichigo terdiam. Ia merasakan kembali perasaan mengganjal seperti tadi pagi, Akhirnya dia menyadari apa sebenarnya itu.

Rasa tidak puas.

Ia tak puas dengan hukum yang mengikatnya. Mengapa harus ada bukti jika orang itu sudah ketahuan bersalah? Dan sekarang hukuman yang tepat untuknya adalah mati...

Namun ia juga tak bisa melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow menendang kaki Ichigo." Kau terlalu lengah, Tuan Detektif!" ejeknya sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Ichigo.

Tepat sebelum Grimmjow menarik pelatuknya, terdengar suara tembakan, yang bukan berasal dari pistolnya ataupun milik Ichigo.

"Berhenti di tempatmu sekarang juga!" komando seseorang diseberang mereka.

"Cih, si polisi cebol itu," gerutunya. "Yah, sayang sekali Ichigo. Tapi tenang, lain kali aku akan menghancurkanmu!" Setelah itu, dia melesat dengan kecepatan yang mencengangkan, untuk seseorang yang sebelah kakinya tertembak.

Ichigo bangkit untuk mengejar Grimmjow, tapi dia langsung dihalau oleh Rukia, "Jangan kejar dia!"

"Apa kau bodoh? Kita harus menangkapnya!" teriak Ichigo.

"Dinginkan kepalamu, Ichigo. Jangan biarkan emosimu menguasai dirimu. Kalau kau seperti itu, berarti kau tak beda dengannya."

Terdiam, Ichigo merenumgkan semua perkataan Rukia.

"Lagipula," lanjut Rukia, "Kita tak punya bukti yang cukup maupun saksi mata." Melihat tampang Ichigo yang lesu, dia menepuk pelan bahu temannya, "Hei, jangan pasang tampang begitu. Mana Tuan Kurosaki sang detektif berprinsip 'keadilan selalu benar!' itu?"

"Huh..hahahaha..." Ichigo tertawa mendengar kalimat 'penyemangat' Rukia. "Yah, mungkin aku saja yang sedikit terbawa suasana."

"Dan akibatnya kau hampir mati!"

Ichigo menyadari kesalahannya kali ini. Mulai sekarang, ia berjanji akan mendulukan akal sehat sebelum emosi membuat dirinya mengambil keputusan yang salah lagi.

Bagaimanapun, ia tetap tak mengerti kenapa orang seperti Grimmjow tetap dapat menjalani hidupnya. Mungkin ia takkan pernah tau bagaimana dunia yang berbalik 180 derajat dengan dunianya.

**-END-**

Waduh, kok jadinya melenceng dari temanya sih? Duh, DarkTigrex pasrahnya aja deh, ngetiknya aja semaleman, minum kopi malah bikin otak ngadat...:-/ Untungnya sempet selesai sebelum balik ke asrama, hati tenang ujian lancar...*jadi gila gara-gara ga tidur semaleman, 18 jam!*

Sudah pasti banyak kekurangan sana-sini...So, please review minna-san, tolong bantu DarkTigrex yang merana ini memperbaiki gadingnya yang retak(?).


End file.
